Sweet Tóquio
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: UA. Usagi teve que tomar um rumo em sua vida, mas ela nunca imaginou que iria parar na capital do país numa casa onde tudo pode acontecer... [Em pausa, indefinidamente.]
1. Novidades de Primavera

N/A: Muito bem, pessoal. Isso aqui promete ser bem interessante, bom, pelo menos foi interessante de pensar. Deve ser óbvio que Love Hina foi minha inspiração, mas não estou tentando fazer uma cópia, de jeito algum. Essa idéia surgiu na minha cabeça num dia de tédio, então eu adoraria ouvir sugestões e opiniões, mas, por favor, sejam gentis. Sou muito sensível.^^

E gostaria de agradecer imensamente do fundo do meu coração à Andréa Meiouh, que me apoiou muito e ouviu todas as minhas idéias iniciais. Para quem não sabe, a Andréa também é uma escritora, e excelente, na minha opinião.

Esclarecimentos: as notas em itálico são as que Usagi está escrevendo. Dessa forma, tenho como mostrar o que ela está pensando sem a básica cena de "estou falando sozinha". ^^;

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon e personagens são propriedade de Naoko Takeuchi, e outros. Estou apenas emprestando-os por diversão. Qualquer semelhança a pessoas e fatos reais ou até mesmo fictícios não é intencional e deve ser ignorada.

Sweet Tóquio

Por Naru Lovely

Capítulo I: Novidades De Primavera

Querida Naru-chan,

Como prometi, estou te escrevendo para que possamos manter o contato, não importando onde nenhuma de nós está. Tenho certeza que você não vai ficar surpresa em saber que estou escrevendo isso no trem, a caminho de Tóquio. Foi difícil deixar todo mundo mas agora estou ansiosa por todas as coisas novas e emocionantes que nós duas encontraremos em nossas vidas. Claro, eu vou estar em Tóquio e você, em Quioto, mas nós sempre seremos amigas.

Tsukino Usagi parou de escrever e suspirou. Ela olhou para fora pela janela e a paisagem em movimento a lembrou de como as coisas seriam diferentes agora. Ela estava a caminho de uma nova cidade, e de uma nova vida.

Era a primeira semana de Abril e o clima começava a aquecer. Ela adorava a primavera, todas as flores e perfumes maravilhosos. Ela imaginava se ainda ia conseguir apreciar a estação num lugar totalmente diferente do qual havia crescido e vivido seus 17 anos de vida. Ela tinha que conseguir, afinal, essa era sua maior decisão de vida, e estava certa que ficaria bem.

Alguns dias atrás, Usagi se formou no ensino médio. Algumas semanas antes, recebera a notícia que não havia conseguido entrar na faculdade que tão sonhara: a Universidade de Tóquio, a famosa Toudai. Usagi ficou triste e desapontada, mas sabia que, no fundo, ainda não estava pronta. Por isso ela contou a sua família que queria se mudar para a capital de seu país, onde ela poderia freqüentar um bom cursinho e dessa vez conseguir seu objetivo.

Sua mãe ficou espantada com o quão sério ela falava, mas apoiou suas decisões. Ela até mesmo conseguiu um lugar onde Usagi poderia morar. A filha de uma de suas melhores amigas morava em uma enorme casa que tinha um quarto vago, que Usagi poderia ocupar. Ikuko ficou triste ao pensar em se separar de sua filha mais velha, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz pois Usagi estava se mostrando madura o bastante para fazer isso.

Seu pai ficou maravilhado em ver que sua filha cresceu tanto e está tomando suas próprias decisões. Durante o ginásio, Usagi não ligava muito para os estudos, mas quando ela começou o colegial, percebeu o quão sério a situação era na realidade. Kenji sabia que era hora de libertar sua filha, mas ele ainda iria querer investigar sua vida como sempre o fez.

Shingo, o irmão mais novo de Usagi, ficou mais que feliz ao saber que, finalmente, depois de longos e insuportáveis anos de sofrimento, ele poderá ter o maior quarto da casa, com a exceção da suíte de seus pais. Mas, falando sério, ele sentiria muito a falta de sua irmã. Não que ele admitiria isso a ninguém. Afinal, ele ainda é um adolescente teimoso de 14 anos.

O grande problema com a partida de Usagi era sua irmã mais nova, Chibi-usa.

Ela e Chibi-usa têm o mesmo nome: Tsukino Usagi. Ikuko e Kenji ficaram muitos surpresos quando tiveram outra filha cinco anos mais tarde, no mesmo dia e mês que sua filha mais velha: 30 de Junho. As duas garotas não gostam muito de todas essas coincidências, e por muito tempo reclamavam de toda e qualquer coisa que dava errado em suas vidas, e faziam questão de culpar uma a outra.

Pelos últimos meses, Usagi e Chibi-usa têm se dado muito bem já que a mais nova fez 12 anos e já é muito madura. Usagi sempre foi muito infantil mas seu comportamento melhorou muito quando ficou séria quanto a tentar entrar na Toudai. Continua com suas bobeiras de sempre, mas está muito mais amigável com sua irmãzinha, e até mesmo com o irritante do seu irmão.

"Eu não quero que ela vá!" Chibi-usa reclamou pela décima vez naquela manhã, colocando as mãos na mesa do café da manhã e levantando-se da cadeira, enquanto olhava brava para seus pais.

"Eu sei que vai sentir saudades dela, querida. Eu também vou! Mas ela precisa ir, e nós temos que deixar," Ikuko explicou a sua caçula da maneira mais gentil que encontrou.

"Ela não pode ir! Ela estava me explicando aquelas coisas de literatura! Quem vai me ajudar com minha lição-de-casa agora?" a garota de cabelos rosados fez um bico e voltou a se sentar. "Por que é que ela tem que ir pra Tóquio? Ela podia estudar em Quioto com a Naru-chan, e tudo estaria ótimo."

"É o que ela quer fazer, Chibi-usa. Um dia você vai ter um sonho também e então vai entender como ela se sente," Kenji explicou, levantando-se em seguida. "Você sabe que isso é muito difícil para ela também. Ela precisa do nosso apoio."

"Tudo bem, que seja. Contanto que eu possa mudar minhas coisas para o quarto dela. Ei! Eu posso construir uma prateleira pra minha coleção de carrinhos?" Shingo disse, os olhos brilhando ao pensar em como ele teria muito mais espaço agora e como as coisas ficariam mais calmas sem a chata da sua irmã mais velha.

"Claro. Mas agora vamos ajudar Usagi-chan com o resto de suas coisas," Ikuko disse enquanto limpava a mesa com a ajuda de Chibi-usa. "Vou confiar em você para não deixar sua irmã triste. Você sabe como ela odeia despedidas," a mulher de cabelos arroxeados disse para sua filha com um pequeno sorriso.

"Tudo bem, então," Chibi-usa suspirou, sabendo-se derrotada. Isso já havia sido decidido pelas últimas semanas e agora não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer. Usagi prometeu escrever cartas e e-mails, e ligar e visitar com freqüência, mas a garotinha sabia que as coisas não seriam iguais.

"Mamãe! Papai! Vocês viram minhas chaves? Não consigo encontrar," Usagi gritou do corredor, e o som de gavetas e armários sendo abertos veio seguido de sua voz estridente.

"Oh, elas estão aqui no balcão da cozinha," Ikuko respondeu, pegando o objeto e seguindo à sala de estar. "Você as deixou lá quando tomou café da manhã."

"Você é mesmo uma tonta. Vai se perder assim que colocar os pés para fora do trem," Shingo disse, dando um pequeno tapa na cabeça de sua irmã. Embora ela fosse três anos mais velha, Usagi já estava a ponto de ficar mais baixa que seu irmão.

"Não vou nada!" ela respondeu com um tapa em sua testa. Os dois sorriram com suas piadas internas. Claro, ele era irritante e ela era uma cabeça-de-vento mas os dois são família. Muitas vezes era um saco viver na mesma casa, mas eles sentirão falta dos bons momentos.

"Agora, ligue para gente assim que você chegar lá, está bem? Quero ter certeza que tudo está certo e que sua mãe não estragou com os planos de onde você deve ficar," Kenji disse colocando uma mão no ombro de Usagi, piscando.

"Ken-chan! Eu não estraguei nada! Satsuki-chan disse que tudo está arranjado e perfeito," Ikuko beliscou o braço do marido com um sorriso provocador.

"Tá bom, tá bom! Chega de nomes melosos por hoje," Shingo gritou, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, seguindo para fora da casa. Os outros sorriram e o seguiram.

"Dê um abraço na filha de Satsuki-chan por mim. Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu a vi. E tenha certeza de que está com o mapa caso você não se lembre de tudo. Você está levando seu celular e o número da casa, certo?" Ikuko disse, abraçando a filha e checando por uma última vez.

"Eu tenho. Eu vou ligar. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo," Usagi assegurou sua mãe com um sorriso e um abraço. "Não precisa se preocupar porque quando eu finalmente conseguir um namorado, vou trazê-lo para que vocês o conheçam," ela disse ao abraçar seu pai, ignorando os comentários de fundo de seu irmão nas linhas de 'até parece que ela vai conseguir um namorado'.

"É bom mesmo! Eu quero ter certeza se ele serve para minha filha," Kenji retribuiu o abraço. "Ligue sempre que quiser."

"Eu vou," a loira sorriu. "Não vai nem ao menos me dar um abraço? Você não vai me ver por um bom tempo," ela virou-se para seu irmão.

"Está bem. Acho que não custa nada," ele disse, abraçando-a forte. "Lembre-se: quando voltar para visitar, traga presentes! E dos bons!"

"Está bem," ela riu. Usagi voltou-se para o último membro da família. Ela sabia que essa seria a despedida mais difícil. Não chore, ela disse para si mesma. "Parting is such sweet sorrow*," ela finalmente disse, em tom suave e carregado de sotaque.

"Shakespeare," Chibi-usa respondeu também suavemente, sorrindo ao recordar os momentos que passaram juntas. Ela nada disse, somente abraçou sua irmã fortemente, quase deixando-a sem ar. Usagi também a abraçou forte, pelo que pareceu um tempo infinito.

"Sentirei sua falta todos os dias," Chibi-usa sussurrou ao pé de sua orelha, e então largou seus braços, disfarçando as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar em seus olhos.

"Eu também," ela responde, e seus olhos brilhavam com esse estranho sentimento, ou talvez fossem as lágrimas que também apareceram em seus orbes azuis da cor do céu. "Bom, acho que é isso, então."

Eles todos permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, juntos por uma última vez como uma família. A magia envolvendo a família Tsukino foi quebrada quando um carro azul-marinho parou em frente ao portão. "Usagi-chan. Vamos logo ou você vai perder o trem," uma garota ruiva gritou de dentro do carro.

"Estou indo, Naru-chan," Usagi responde, pegando sua bolsa e mala de mão. "Tchau, pessoal. Vou sentir saudades," ela disse e os abraçou uma última vez.

Usagi colocou sua mala no banco de trás do carro e sentou-se ao lado de sua amiga de velhos tempos. A corrida foi rápida e sem maiores problemas, e elas logo estavam na plataforma para se despedirem.

"Cuide-se. Não deixe que ninguém te faça de boba. E é bom que você vá bem dessa vez," Naru disse, abraçando a amiga. "E quando você chegar lá, quero que me conte tudo sobre as maravilhas de Tóquio. E não se esqueça dos caras também!"

"Você vai ser a primeira a saber, Naru-chan. E boa sorte com a universidade e tudo mais. Eu espero poder voltar logo para te visitar," Usagi disse. Dessa vez, ela teve que enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos. Era demais. "Olhe só pra mim, toda sentimental!"

"Você sempre vai ser uma chorona," Naru a provocou com um leve soco no braço. "Agora vá logo ou você vai perder seu trem e vamos ter que fazer isso tudo de novo!"

Usagi finalmente deixou a amiga e achou sua cabine. Era lá que agora estava, relembrando os últimos momentos em sua cidade natal, com sua família e amigos. Ela não pode evitar um sorriso ao pensar que tudo daria certo nesse novo rumo que tomava. Parecia tão certo, e a vida tinha de ser assim.

Mal sabia ela que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. No momento em que ela pisou na plataforma da estação central de Tóquio ela percebeu que era praticamente impossível identificar uma pessoa naquele lugar. Principalmente uma que ela nunca havia conhecido e dependia completamente das descrições de sua mãe sobre a pessoa que a esperava.

"Olhos cor de vinho e cabelos longos, lisos, verde-escuros presos num meio-coque? O que é isso, agora? Estou procurando por uma personagem de mangá?" ela murmurou ao checar as anotações de sua mãe. Ela poderia ter dito algo mais como, altura, peso e idade mas é claro que a mamãe esqueceu disso, ela pensou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Ficar parada ali no meio daquele monte de gente apressada não ajudaria em nada então Usagi caminhou até uma área mais calma onde ela poderia pensar direito e conseguir uma solução. Mas é claro, ela disse para si mesma. Eu tenho meu celular e o número da moça. Talvez ela ainda não tenha saído ou alguém na casa dela pode me dizer algo útil.

"Moshi, moshi?" ela disse assim que a linha parou de tocar e alguém atendeu. "Me desculpe o incômodo mas essa é a casa de Meioh Setsuna?"

"Sim, eu sou Meioh Setsuna. Com quem falo?" a mulher no outro lado respondeu em uma voz monótona.

"Ah, oi! Que bom que eu consegui te encontrar. Eu sou Tsukino Usagi. Minha mãe Ikuko falou com você e sua mãe," Usagi suspirou aliviada. "Eu estou na estação central. Me desculpe se estou errada, mas minha mãe disse que você vinha me buscar."

"Você é a Usagi-chan? Ah, então você já chegou. Eu sinto muito mas não vou poder te buscar. Tive um imprevisto de última hora. Mas não se preocupe pois não vou te largar sozinha. Eu mandei um amigo ir te buscar. Ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento," Setsuna disse e um som de objetos se quebrando vieram em seguida. "Ai, meu Deus! O que você fez agora? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" ela disse para, aparentemente, alguém que havia causado o barulho. "Me desculpe mas vou ter que te ligar de volta. Tchau."

"Espera! Alô?" Usagi disse mas tudo que ouviu foi a linha muda. "Que ótimo. Ela podia ter me dito quem é essa pessoa, pelo menos."

Ela sentou-se num banco e fez bico como uma criancinha. Um movimento em sua bolsa tomou sua atenção e, de repente, ela se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe. "Meu Deus! Luna! Você está bem?"

Uma gata de pêlos roxo-escuros surgiu de sua bolsa, quase sem ar. Ela estava ofegante e parecia mais do que brava com a loirinha a seu lado. "Usagi! Quantas vezes você vai me esquecer dentro dessa coisa?"

"Eu sinto muito! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Mas você adormeceu no trem e eu não quis te acordar, e então eu tive que falar com essa Setsuna, mas eu não consegui, pra falar a verdade, e agora eu tenho que achar um jeito de achar essa pessoa que está me procurando e eu não sei nada sobre ele," Usagi começou suas apressadas desculpas, num volume baixo o bastante para que ninguém a achasse louca de falar com uma gata.

"Está bem, pare! Antes de tudo, acalme-se," Luna ordenou ao sair de dentro da bolsa e sentar-se ao lado de sua amiga. "Não tem como você ligar de volta?"

"Eu acho melhor não. Parecia que ela estava discutindo com alguém," Usagi disse passando os olhos nos arredores. Quem ela deveria procurar mesmo?

"Mas assim fica impossível! O que vamos fazer agora?" Luna perguntou.

"Não sei. Ela disse que ligaria de volta então estou esperando que ela ligue de volta," ela disse e suspirou. Cinco minutos mais tarde, ela agarrou seu celular e re-discou. "Não agüento mais esperar!"

"Oh, céus," Luna sussurrou em desespero.

"Moshi, moshi?" Dessa vez, Setsuna atendeu primeiro. Ela parecia mais calma e não havia mais barulho de objetos se quebrando ao fundo.

"Oi, Setsuna-san? Sou eu, Usagi-chan. Eu estava pensando, daria para você me falar algo sobre essa pessoa que veio me buscar?" a loirinha perguntou ignorando as súplicas de sua gata.

"Claro que posso. Oh, espere só um momento, sim?" Setsuna responde e atende a segunda linha que chamava. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Setsuna! Esse vai ser o último favor que estou te fazendo. Já andei pela estação inteira e não consegui achar essa garota que você me falou," a voz de um homem soou do outro lado.

"Ai! Não grite! Onde você está? Eu estou falando com ela nesse momento," Setsuna disse, tapando o ouvido. "Eu já te disse: ela tem olhos azuis, é loira de cabelos longos que estão presos em dois odangos. Ela deve ter uns 17 anos. Como pode ser tão difícil assim encontrá-la?"

"Dois odangos? Como o seu? Você nunca disse nada disso antes," o homem responde.

"Ah, espere só um minutinho. Eu a esqueci na outra linha," Setsuna disse com um sorriso.

"Não! Setsuna, não me deixe-" ele tentou dizer, mas não foi rápido o bastante. "Droga!"

"Alô! Usagi? Então, eu mandei um amigo meu te buscar. Ele é alto, moreno e tem intensos olhos azuis. Ele é jovem e repare que ele está usando sua jaqueta de couro favorita embora o tempo já esteja quente o suficiente," Setsuna explicou em tom provocador, como se ele pudesse ouvir suas palavras.

"Ah, sim. Ei!" ela gritou quando alguém arrancou seu celular de suas mãos. "O que é que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Alô, Setsuna? É! Eu a encontrei. E não pense que me esqueci que você me deixou esperando na outra linha. Já estaremos aí," ele disse e desligou. "Olá. Eu sou Chiba Mamoru e Setsuna me mandou aqui para te buscar."

"Hunf!" Usagi rufou irritada, pegando seu celular de volta. "Você poderia ao menos ter tido a decência de dizer 'com licença mas vou interromper sua conversa por alguns instantes', não acha?" ela o encarou brava. Está certo, esse cara era alto, moreno, bonito e charmoso, mas que direito tinha de tratá-la daquela maneira?

"Você tem razão. Agora temos que ir," ele disse pegando sua mala. "Essa gata é sua?" ele perguntou voltando seu rosto para ela.

"Sim. Essa é Luna. E eu sou Tsukino Usagi, caso esteja interessado," ela continuou a encará-lo, brava, enquanto pegava sua bolsa e sua gata.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Usagi-san. Mas nós temos que ir. Setsuna não está muito feliz nesse momento, embora ela pareça estar se divertindo. Temos que voltar rápido ou aquela pensão logo vai virar um hospício," ele disse dirigindo-se ao estacionamento.

"Claro. Espera aí! O que?!" ela exclamou, correndo para alcançá-lo. "O que quer dizer com pensão?"

"O que você acha que é? Uma pensão," ele disse, casualmente, colocando sua mala no banco de trás de seu carro esporte vermelho enquanto segurava a porta aberta para ela. "Por que? Você não sabia que a Setsuna tinha uma pensão?"

"Não mesmo! Minha mãe disse que ela tinha essa casa enorme com um quarto onde eu poderia ficar. Nunca pensei que fosse uma pensão," ela disse procurando nos olhos de Luna por uma confirmação. A gata arregalou os olhos diante dessa nova informação.

"Ah, ela transformou a casa em pensão uns três, quatro anos atrás. Mas não se preocupe! Uma vez que você se acostuma com o pessoal vai ver que é um lugar bom para se viver. Bom, exceto pelas eventuais loucuras," Mamoru a assegurou enquanto dava a partida e saía do estacionamento.

"Essa agora! Vou ter que pagar! Eu não tenho dinheiro. Vou ter que ligar para o papai para me mandar dinheiro ou vou ter que arranjar um emprego. Como é que eu vou fazer cursinho e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo? E um emprego que pague bem o bastante para pagar uma pensão," Usagi começou a dizer em seu desespero de sempre.

"Ei! Escuta: eu disse que não precisa se preocupar, está bem? Vai dar tudo certo. Eu estou certo disso," ele disse olhando em seus orbes da cor do céu.

"Está bem," ela murmurou, controlando-se. Então ela riu baixinho, e ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "A Setsuna estava certa. Você deve amar mesmo essa jaqueta!" ela respondeu rindo.

"Ainda é primavera. Eu posso usá-la se bem quiser," ele disse simplesmente, voltando-se para frente e concentrando-se nas ruas. Ótimo! Mais uma pessoa pra falar da minha jaqueta, ele pensou.

Muito bem, Naru-chan. Esse cara é mais velho (deve ter uns 23, 24 anos), é alto, muito atraente, é moreno e tem um par de olhos azuis maravilhosos. Claro, parece ter alguns problemas de atitude, mas ele é simplesmente uau! E ele dirige esse carro incrível (não sei bem se é Honda ou Toyota, sei lá). No fim das contas, ele parece ser muito legal, apesar do nosso começo turbulento e deixando os problemas de atitude de lado. Mas acho que tenho que lhe dar um tempo; afinal, ele poderia estar tendo um dia ruim ou algo do tipo. Vou poder te contar mais em um dia ou outro.

"Que foi? Está me analisando, é?" ele perguntou com um sorriso intrigante, desviando os olhos das ruas por um momento para checar sua calada passageira.

"Para falar a verdade, eu estava," ela respondeu com um mesmo sorriso. "Eu estava pensando: por que você estava na estação para me pegar? É óbvio que você não mora na região e você também não deveria estar 'nos arredores' então você deve ser muito amigo da Meioh-san."

Mamoru engoliu a seco e dessa vez concentrou os olhos no caminho que seguia. "Eu e Setsuna nos conhecemos da faculdade, e ainda há mais tempo do colegial, então dá para dizer que somos bons amigos," ele disse.

"É mesmo? E que faculdade foi essa?" ela perguntou casualmente, atendo-se a irritar Luna durante a corrida. Ela havia proibido a gata de falar diante de estranhos e Usagi sempre se aproveitava disso quando podia, fazendo cócegas e dando beliscões.

"A Universidade de Tóquio," ele responde, parando diante o sinal vermelho.

"Não! Jura?! Eu vim pra cá só para entrar na Toudai," ela exclamou empolgada com tantas coincidências. "Isso é incrível! Talvez a Meioh-san possa me dar algumas dicas, ou até mesmo você podia me ajudar."

"Eu até poderia, mas acredito que você vai ficar bem melhor com as outras garotas. Elas também estão estudando, como você," Mamoru disse e eles continuaram a andar.

"Ah, claro. Então essas garotas moram na pensão, hein? Quantas pessoas vivem lá, afinal?" Usagi perguntou, abraçando Luna forte, como se a dizer que as coisas já estavam melhorando.

"São sete garotas que moram na casa, e quatro delas devem ter a sua idade. Mas, se não me engano, somente três delas estão estudando," Mamoru respondeu com um leve sorriso curvando os lábios. "A última só quer saber de festa."

"Ela não estuda? Então o que ela faz?" Usagi perguntou quando o carro virou numa curva suave.

"Ela é artista, e está tentando muito conseguir um bom emprego. Parece que ela é boa, pelo o que a Setsuna me disse. As outras garotas acham que sim, pelo menos," ele disse.

Uma artista, Usagi pensou. Quando era pequena, ela sonhava em se tornar atriz ou cantora mas isso ficou somente como uma memória dos tempos de infância. Usagi percebeu que seria muito complicado e arriscado até mesmo tentar seguir a carreira uma vez que ela soube um pouco mais sobre esse mundo. No entanto, ela ainda não sabia no que iria se formar.

"Bom, chegamos," Mamoru anunciou ao entrar num estacionamento. "Bem vinda à pensão Silver Moon."

Silver Moon, ou Lua de Prata. Esse é o nome da pensão. É perfeito. É uma casa de dois andares com um sótão, imagino, de um estilo antigo, talvez de 1950 ou 60. Pelo que eu vi, foi construída totalmente em madeira, que por fora foi pintada em tons claros como bege, creme e branco. Os detalhes das portas e janelas são pintados em vermelho carmesim, em contraste, o que achei que deu um toque muito legal ao prédio todo.

Assim que entramos a sala de estar fica a minha direita; tem uma lareira e um conjunto de sofás e cadeiras ao redor, com uma mesa de centro. O aparelho de tevê fica na parede oposta. Eu notei um bar ao fundo e à direita, ao lado de uma janela. À esquerda do bar, há um balcão ligado à cozinha.

O saguão é bem simples mas aconchegante. Há algumas estantes de livros na paredes e uma mesinha de telefone. Ao lado da porta da frente tem um cabideiro para casacos e bolsas; um ótimo toque.

Logo à esquerda havia um tipo de escritório. A porta estava entreaberta mas eu não pude ver muita coisa. Há outras duas portas nesse mesmo corredor mas estas estavam fechadas. Acho que são quartos.

Ao fim do corredor do saguão fica a cozinha. Uma cozinha comum, pelo que eu sei, mas essa, claro, tem uma geladeira grande o bastante pelo grande número de moradores, e o que parecia um fogão de cozinha profissional. Do outro lado daquele balcão, há uma mesa de madeira onde imagino que caibam todos os moradores.

"Ei, Setsuna! Chegamos," Mamoru gritou ao fechar a porta a trás de si. Ele esperava encontrar Usagi ao lado de sua mala onde a havia deixado mas a garota já estava ao fim do corredor, inspecionando o chão da cozinha intensamente.

"Por acaso ela tem uma empregada? Porque quem quer que seja que fez aquilo é um profissional," Usagi disse voltando para onde ele estava. Sendo a mais velha de três irmãos, ela estava acostumada a fazer atividades da casa e sabia bastante sobre limpeza.

"Todos ajudam um pouco com tudo. Bom, quase todos," Mamoru disse, após pensar melhor sobre o que dissera.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer para não gritar, Mamoru," uma voz suave veio do andar superior. Segundos mais tarde, sua dona desceu pelas escadas situadas à direita da porta da frente.

Como sua mãe havia dito, Setsuna tem cabelos longos, lisos e verde-escuros, que por acaso estavam presos num meio-coque, ou um odango, o que você preferir. Ela tem maravilhosas orbes vermelho-escuras que lembraram Usagi dos detalhes na frente da casa. Ela vestia um vestido preto, simples, que ia até um palmo abaixo dos joelhos e estava descalça.

Assim que ela viu Usagi, abriu um sorriso brilhante e caloroso, que de alguma forma parecia muito raro e incomum em seu rosto. "Olá! Você deve ser Tsukino Usagi-san," ela disse no mesmo tom de voz suave de antes.

"Por favor, me chame de Usagi, Meioh-san," a loirinha curvou-se em respeito.

"Tudo bem, mas somente se você me chamar de Setsuna," seu sorriso diminuiu a curvas suaves no canto dos lábios, formando um misterioso e intrigante sorriso. "Pelo visto Mamoru conseguiu trazê-la aqui a salvo. Estou aliviada."

"Haha. Muito engraçado, Setsuna," Mamoru disse em resposta, pegando a mala de Usagi e subindo os degraus da escada.

"Venha conosco, Usagi. Nós vamos te mostrar o resto da casa e o seu quarto. E como foi a viagem?" Setsuna disse, seguindo Mamoru.

"Foi normal. Eu tive companhia," Usagi responde e indica Luna ao seu lado. "Eu espero que não tenha sido um problema em trazê-la. É que meu irmão ia acabar enchendo a coitada e a minha irmãzinha ia acabar esquecendo de alimentá-la, e eu não queria incomodar meus pais."

"Não, não tem problema algum. Para a falar a verdade, nós já temos um gato na casa. Ele deve estar aí fora, no jardim," ela responde.

'Ah, que ótimo,' Luna pensou em desespero. 'Mais um maldito gato para infernizar minha vida.'

"Acalme-se, Luna," Usagi disse ao sentir a gata tensa em seus braços.

O segundo andar também possuía o piso em madeira. Como o térreo, havia um corredor central que terminava numa porta dupla de vidro, dando acesso à varanda presente ao redor do segundo andar inteiro.

À esquerda da escadaria havia um pequeno corredor com outra porta de vidro dando acesso ao terraço. Nesse corredor havia dois banheiros de bom tamanho; ambos possuem banheiras.

O pequeno grupo seguiu pelo corredor principal, passando a entrada desse outro corredor. Eles passaram por duas portas fechadas do lado esquerdo e chegaram à terceira e última porta deste lado. Ao lado direito do corredor havia outras três portas, igualmente fechadas. Portanto, havia seis quartos nesse andar. Eram oito ao todo.

"Esse aqui é o seu quarto," Setsuna disse ao abrir essa porta. "O serviço de mudança deixou suas caixas aqui ontem por isso está um pouco bagunçado mas você deve encontrar uma cama, uma cômoda, um armário espaçoso e um criado-mudo."

Usagi passou os olhos pelo quarto. Estava lotado de caixas mas ela pôde distinguir o que parecia ser uma cama e uma cômoda. Ela também reparou que o quarto não tinha janela mas uma porta dupla de vidro que abria para o terraço, do lado oposto à porta de entrada.

"Ai meu Deus," Usagi suspirou. "Vou demorar uns oito anos para conseguir arrumar tudo isso."

"Não se preocupe. Nós vamos te ajudar," Setsuna gentilmente sorriu seu sorriso misterioso.

"É, parece que vamos," Mamoru concordou colocando a mala no chão, ao lado da porta.

"Minha prima me ajudou a limpar o quarto então tudo que temos a fazer é pôr cada coisa em seu devido lugar," Setsuna piscou (mais uma vez, algo que pareceu muito fora do comum para Usagi) e sorriu.

"Muito obrigada, de verdade, Setsuna," Usagi sorriu em resposta.

"Bom, eu não sei de vocês duas, mas eu poderia almoçar agora e fazer isso aqui mais tarde. O que acham disso?" Mamoru sugeriu ansioso por respostas afirmativas.

"É uma idéia excelente, Mamoru. Devia ter mais dessas de vez em quando," Setsuna respondeu com seu sorriso. "Vamos pegar algo para comer."

"Onde estão todas as pessoas que moram aqui?" Usagi perguntou, curiosa, ao segui-los às escadas com Luna logo atrás.

"Devem estar fora fazendo atividades pessoais, acho. A única coisa que sei é que minha prima foi fazer compras," Setsuna disse enquanto rapidamente cruzava a sala e seguia à cozinha.

"E ela está chegando nesse momento," Mamoru continuou quando uma garota entrou na cozinha pela porta dos fundos.

Ela carregava algumas sacolas de papelão com compras de supermercado. Ela é nova, com cerca de 14 anos. Seus cabelos batem à altura dos ombros e são escuros, com luzes naturais roxo-escuras. Seus olhos são dessa mesma cor, e brilhavam intensamente.

"Tadaima!" ela disse ao fechar a porta atrás de si. "Ah, oi Mamoru. Oi Setsuna. Não pensei que você ia estar aqui agora."

"Vim dar boas vindas a nossa nova residente," ela fez um gesto indicando a moça a seu lado. "Essa é Tsukino Usagi, de quem eu te falei. Usagi, essa é minha prima Tomoe Hotaru."

"Olá! É um prazer conhecê-la, Usagi-san. Espero que goste daqui," Hotaru cumprimentou-a com um sorriso brilhante e ofereceu a mão.

"Muito obrigada. É um prazer te conhecer também," Usagi retribuiu o aperto de mão e o sorriso.

"E, por favor, me chame de Hotaru, está bem?" ela disse voltando-se às sacolas de compras. "Muito bem, e o que vamos ter para o almoço hoje?"

"Eu como qualquer coisa que você quiser fazer," Mamoru respondeu ajudando-na com as mercadorias.

Setsuna foi preparar suco e chá com a ajuda de Usagi. Eles prepararam uma refeição leve como sanduíches, um pouco de maionese do dia anterior e torta de maçã re-aquecida.

Muito bem, Meioh Setsuna. Ele deve ter uns 24 anos e parece ser bem responsável e madura. Ela é simpática e tem um certo ar misterioso que é simplesmente hipnotizante. Seus olhos revelam um pouco de tristeza mas eu não sei direito o que poderia ser. Enfim, ela é uma pessoa a quem eu iria quando precisar de conselhos, como uma irmã mais velha. Ainda não sei direito qual o grau do seu relacionamento com Chiba-san. Eles parecem bons amigos e têm brincadeiras de irmãos, pelo pouco que vi até agora. Mas ainda acho que tem mais. Bom, você me conhece com minha mente de detetive. Você tem razão: eu tenho que parar de ler tantos romances policiais.

Sua prima Tomoe Hotaru deve ser uns dez anos mais nova. Acho que ela está na sétima ou oitava séries, como o Shingo. Ela é muito legal e tem uma ótima risada. Ela não parece ser tímida, já que se sentiu à vontade comigo desde o primeiro momento. Ela também mora na pensão e faz grande parte dos serviços da casa. Ela é bem independente para uma adolescente tão nova. Mais uma vez, e eu não faço a mínima de onde eu tiro essas coisas, eu senti um grande pesar por trás de seu sorriso. O que será que pode ser...?

"Isso aqui é ótimo!" disse Usagi. "Quem fez essa torta?"

"Fui eu," Hotaru respondeu. "Eu sou a única aqui que consegue arrumar alguma coisa para comer sem detonar a cozinha, bom, com a exceção da nossa chef de cozinha oficial."

"Mas como ela não está aqui hoje, nós dependemos completamente de Hotaru-chan," Mamoru disse com um sorriso.

"Nossa! Então você nem pense em me deixar tocar a cozinha porque nada bom pode vir disso," riu Usagi.

"Eu posso te ensinar a cozinha, se quiser. Sabe, não é tão difícil assim se você tiver paciência para aprender," Hotaru disse lançando um olhar a sua prima, com um risinho.

"Eu acho que cozinho bem, muito obrigada. Caso não se lembre, eu tenho um restaurante," Setsuna respondeu, um pouco ofendida, voltando-se a seu sanduíche.

"E graças a Deus que você só cuida dos negócios e Motoki e Reika cuidam de toda a comida," Mamoru disse para provocá-la.

"Você tem um restaurante também? Como consegue manter os dois negócios?" Usagi perguntou, impressionada.

"O restaurante é logo aqui ao lado da pensão mas eu contratei uma pessoa para cuidar da maioria dos negócios daqui," Setsuna explicou.

"Quem?" Usagi perguntou.

"Eu," Mamoru disse apontando a si mesmo.

Isso surpreendeu Usagi. "O que? Você é o gerente de uma pensão só para garotas?" sua voz se elevou com o choque.

"É. Por que? Você tem algum problema com isso?" Mamoru perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Bom, não, mas isso não parece um pouco contraditório?" ela disse corando um pouco diante seu olhar penetrante.

"Está tudo bem, de verdade. Mamoru se formou em administração de negócios, como eu, e é muito profissional. Além do mais, nenhuma das outras garotas teve problema com isso," Setsuna assegurou-a.

"Com o tempo, você se acostuma," Hotaru sorriu, levantando-se para lavar a louça.

"Tudo bem, então," Usagi suspirou. Ela notou, então, que Luna sacudia sua cauda de um lado para o outro, obviamente nervosa com essa nova descoberta.

"Não se preocupe, cara de Lua. Eu vou cuidar bem de você," Mamoru disse batendo de leve em sua cabeça ao deixar a mesa.

"Espera aí!" ela gritou levantando-se e indo atrás dele. "Do que é que você me chamou?"

"Cara de Lua. Você tem uma cara de Lua, sabia disso?" ele disse um sorriso provocador e olhos inocentes.

"De onde você tirou isso? E o que é para ser uma cara de Lua?" ela pergunta irritada, cruzando os braços e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Eu não sei. Mas você a tem, de qualquer forma," ele virou-se e continuou seu caminho à sala de estar.

"Eu não sou cara de Lua," ela gritou, seguindo-o pronta para ensinar-lhe uma lição.

"Que ótimo," Setsuna suspirou desanimada. "Mamoru arranjou um novo hobby."

Hotaru só pôde rir em resposta enquanto continuava a lavar a louça. "Não se preocupe. Ele logo vai deixá-la em paz, e tenho certeza que Usagi-san não está brava de verdade."

"Ah, droga! Eu quase me esqueci que tenho que receber uma entrega em cinco minutos," Setsuna exclamou subitamente. Hotaru se assustou mas ficou ainda mais perplexa com o fato de que sua prima não tinha um relógio de pulso nem precisou olhar para qualquer relógio para saber as horas. "Por favor, diga a Usagi que não vou poder ajudá-la. Eu volto mais tarde," ela disse e saiu rapidamente pela porta dos fundos.

"Tá bom. Tchau," Hotaru disse vendo sua prima correr ao restaurante. "Nunca é um dia de tédio na pensão Silver Moon," ela sussurrou para si mesma, balançando a cabeça.

Continua...

*Partir é uma doce tristeza, de "Romeu e Julieta", uma das obras de Shakespeare.


	2. Sintase Em Casa

N/A: Obrigada aos que leram e deixaram reviews e até mesmo os que não deixaram. Em resposta à pergunta de Kirisu-chan, as garotas não têm poderes, ou vidas passadas. Algumas explicações surgirão nesse capítulo. No entanto, os gatos falam e eu não sei como explicar esse pequeno fato! P Quanto a Tici-chan, realmente, eu dei uma olhada na história que você falou e tem algumas semelhanças assombrosas.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon e personagens são propriedade de Naoko Takeuchi, e outros. Estou apenas emprestando-os por diversão. Qualquer semelhança a pessoas e fatos reais ou até mesmo fictícios não é intencional e deve ser ignorada.

Sweet Tóquio

Por Maeve Morgan (vulgo Naru Lovely)

* * *

Capítulo Dois: Sinta-se Em Casa

* * *

Usagi suspirou pela terceira vez em menos de três minutos, encarando uma estante de livros enquanto segurava o telefone sem fio. "Tudo bem, papai," ela disse, revirando os olhos. "Eu sei. Eu sei! Bom, eu não posso fazer nada. Não, eu não acho que isso seja um problema. O que há de tão errado com isso?" No momento em que ela disse essa frase, se arrependeu e mordeu a língua.

Mamoru saiu do escritório do gerente e parou, perplexo ao encontrar a loirinha batendo sua cabeça contra a parede enquanto falava com alguém ao telefone. Suas sobrancelhas uniram-se, franzidas, mas ele decidiu esperar que ela terminasse a conversa.

"Tá bom. Tá bom. Tá bom," ela disse em breves intervalos de tempo e encostou-se à parede. "Papai, eu tenho que ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde, está bem? Não, eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas e tenho mais milhares de outras coisas pra fazer. Diga a todos que sinto saudades e que ligo mais tarde. Tchau," ela disse e desligou o telefone.

"Está tudo bem?" Mamoru perguntou, apoiado ao batente da porta. "Parece que seus pais não gostaram de saber que a Setsuna transformou a casa numa pensão."

Usagi voltou a cabeça em sua direção. "Essa casa ser uma pensão é o menor dos meus problemas. Meu pai teve um acesso quando eu disse que um **cara** é o gerente de uma pensão para **garotas**," ela disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Ah, isso," ele disse e ousou um sorriso. "Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo. É só você pedir para a Setsuna falar com ele que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estava começando a achar que você está com problemas para pagar as contas," ele disse enquanto entrava novamente em seu escritório.

"É, ele não ficou superempolgado com a idéia de pagar também," ela disse, seguindo-o. "E quanto é que vou ter que pagar? Eu ainda não sei."

Pela primeira vez, Usagi deu uma boa olhada no escritório. Possuía duas janelas grandes com cortinas claras. Uma mesa própria de escritório reinava na sala. Nas paredes opostas às janelas havia estantes de livros e armários de mogno, como a mesa e as cadeiras.

"Agora você sabe porque eu disse que tudo ficaria bem," ele disse, mexendo numa papelada que estava em sua mesa. "Eu sou o gerente, portanto sei se você está em apuros ou não."

"Parece que sim," ela disse, um pouco mais calma e aliviada. "Aliás, esse aqui é um belo escritório. Foi você quem decorou?"

"Não, ele já estava assim," ele disse. "Ah, encontrei. Aqui está. Essas são as normas da casa, entre outras coisas. Tem também um contrato que você deve assinar e ele estava aqui, em algum lugar," ele lhe entregou alguns papéis e voltou a procurar por outros.

"Você é sempre desorganizado assim? Como pode gerenciar uma pensão se nem sabe onde coloca seus papéis?" Suas sobrancelhas franziram em desaprovação.

Mamoru tinha uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua, mas ele deu um pulo quando a ouviu gritar. Ele virou-se esperando o pior, mas ela simplesmente encarava os papéis em suas mãos.

"Tudo isso! Como pode!" ela gritou olhando para ele.

"É a economia, cara de Lua," Mamoru sorriu. "Não é tão caro assim. A casa é boa, fica num bairro muito bom, e você também tem descontos no restaurante da Setsuna. Sem falar na fonte de água quente que tem nos fundos."

"Mas isso é... fonte quente? Descontos?" Ela levantou os olhos, muito mais calma. "Tudo bem, você tem minha atenção."

"Você realmente não tem muita escolha, cara de Lua. Você está aqui e suas coisas também. Outros lugares aí fora são muito mais caros. Eu não sei o que você esperava, mas esse é um negócio muito bom," ele inclinou-se, apoiando-se a sua mesa, olhando para outros papéis em suas mãos. "Achei seu contrato. Você vai assinar?"

"Bom, eu esperava não ter que pagar nada, mas acho que tem razão," ela suspirou. "Eu não sabia que tinha uma fonte quente aqui."

"Ela fica nos fundos da casa para que as garotas tenham privacidade. Não sei se você reparou, mas tem uma escada que desce em espiral da varanda, direto para o deck. Você vai gostar, acho," Mamoru explicou.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim," ela concordou com um sorriso. "E pára de me chamar de cara de Lua!"

"Que seja," ele grunhiu. "Você vai assinar isso aqui ou não?"

"Tem que ser agora? Eu queria discutir isso com a minha família. Tenho quase certeza que vou acabar ficando por aqui mesmo, mas não quero fazer nada sem falar com meu pai antes," ela disse, estendendo-lhe os papéis de volta.

"Claro," ele disse, colocando os papéis numa gaveta. "Você ainda precisa arrumar suas coisas, não é mesmo? Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser."

"Não, está tudo bem. Mas obrigada. Acho que vou fazer isso sozinha porque assim posso arrumar as coisas do jeito que quero," ela saiu e subiu rapidamente pelas escadas.

"Até mais, cara de Lua," ele gritou numa voz exageradamente alta, só para provocá-la. Mamoru sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir sua resposta típica de 'eu não sou cara de Lua!', vinda do andar de cima.

_

* * *

Ah, que legal, não, Naru-chan? Agora eu vou ter que pagar! Bom, pelo menos o pessoal daqui parece ser legal, e o Chiba-san disse que eu não preciso me apressar quanto ao dinheiro. Ele é bem legal, pra falar a verdade. A única coisa que realmente me tira do sério é que ele fica me chamando de cara de Lua! Eu odeio isso! Se bem que isso não é nem o começo dos meus problemas... Meu primeiro dia aqui e eu já ganhei dois apelidos diferentes! Mas essa é uma história até que engraçada..._

* * *

Até então, Usagi havia organizado algumas de suas roupas no armário e se livrado de algumas caixas. Agora ela desejava não ter dispensado a ajuda de Mamoru tão rapidamente. Bom, ela certamente não lhe daria o prazer de admitir que precisava dele. Não, pelo menos não nessa vida! Claro, ele estava sendo legal até agora, mas já havia lhe dado um apelido que odiava. Imagine, então, o que poderia fazer se ela aparecesse em seu escritório com cara de cachorro coitado, implorando por ajuda?

Havia pilhas e pilhas de caixas pelo quarto todo, e tudo que ela queria era encontrar seu CD player para que pudesse ouvir música durante essa tarefa tão exaustiva! Ela sempre achou a música um ótimo modo de relaxar, e estava acostumada a ouvir uns bons CDs antes de dormir ou até mesmo durante o banho. Sua mãe sempre reclamou desse hábito, mas Usagi esperava que suas colegas não tivessem problemas com isso.

Como se alguém tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, música chegou aos seus ouvidos, vinda da sala de estar. Era o som de piano clássico, algo que nossa heroína não estava acostumada a ouvir, mas ela não era de reclamar. Talvez alguém nessa casa gostasse desse estilo e decidiu pôr um bom CD para relaxar. Ou pelo menos ela pensou que fosse um CD até que ela ouviu um barulho bastante conhecido como uma pancada num teclado.

Usagi estremeceu perante o som estridente, um pouco surpresa também. E então a música recomeçou e soava exatamente como antes, como se ela estivesse ouvindo a um álbum. Mas novamente veio outra pancada de frustração. Bom, agora ela não poderia continuar o que fazia! Ela tinha que descobrir quem tocava tão majestosamente e por que estaria essa pessoa tão frustrada? Ou melhor ainda, onde nessa casa havia um piano e como ela não havia notado isso antes?

Ela estava na escada e Luna vinha na direção oposta, as orelhas abaixadas e a testa franzida (se é que isso é possível para uma gata). Usagi silenciosamente perguntou o que acontecia ao pegá-la em seus braços, mas outros sons interromperam seus pensamentos.

A garota agachou-se para que pudesse visualizar a sala de estar. Pela primeira vez, ela viu um piano ao lado do conjunto de televisão e estéreo, na mesma parede. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas como se pensando 'como eu nunca vi isso antes?' então notou a pessoa sentada a sua frente. Era uma mulher, talvez alguns anos mais velha que Usagi. Ela parecia tão elegante e sofisticada em seu vestido claro de _chiffon_ que, de alguma forma, combinava perfeitamente com suas longas e onduladas mechas esverdeadas. Seus olhos se encontravam fechados, mas Usagi sabia que eles estariam em total harmonia com o resto do conjunto, se abertos.

Ela tocava o piano graciosamente, uma bela melodia sendo formada. Parecia bastante calma, mas certas vezes suas sobrancelhas contraíam-se e ela batia suas palmas no teclado, frustrada com algo que a loirinha não conseguia compreender.

Usagi estava distraída com seus pensamentos quando uma outra pessoa entrou no recinto pela porta da frente. Alto, cabelos loiro-claros curtos, belo conjunto Dolce & Gabbana, olhos azuis-escuros. Logo à primeira vista, Usagi notou isso e pensou 'quem é esse e o que ele está fazendo aqui?' já que essa era uma pensão somente para garotas e Mamoru deveria ser o único homem da casa. No entanto, isso não iria impedir que outros homens entrassem na casa ou que tivessem algum tipo de relação com as outras moradoras...

A mulher de belíssimos cabelos esverdeados interrompeu sua melodia e abriu seus olhos. Mesmo a uma certa distância Usagi podia agora ver que eles eram azul-esverdeados. Uma combinação perfeita, Usagi pensou sorrindo para si mesma. Ela se levantou e chamou o visitante aparentemente inesperado. Eles se encontraram no corredor e logo começou uma intensa discussão. A esse ponto, Usagi desceu as escadas para melhor entender o que acontecia.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! Quanto dinheiro mais você vai gastar com o seu querido carrinho? Ele acabou de voltar da oficina dois dias atrás!" A voz da mulher elevava-se em frustração.

"Michiru, querida, é o meu carro e o meu dinheiro, afinal de contas," o loiro alto respondeu calmamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

A mulher--Michiru, pelo visto, pensou Usagi--massageou as têmporas numa tentativa de se acalmar. Ela suspirou longamente e estava pronta para continuar essa discussão com mais alguns bons argumentos quando Luna pulou dos braços de Usagi, atraindo a atenção do casal.

"Ah, olha só, um neko-chan," Haruka aproveitou a oportunidade para dar fim a essa discussão sem sentido. "E ali está outra koneko-chan!"

"Ah, olá!" Michiru encorajou Usagi a se aproximar. "Essa gata é sua? Ela é adorável."

"Oi," Usagi disse timidamente, aproximando-se deles. "Me desculpe por interromper sua conversa, mas eu estava atrás da Luna e..."

"Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Você deve ser a Usagi-san de quem a Setsuna me falou. Eu sou Kaioh Michiru e é um prazer te conhecer," Michiru deu um sorriso deslumbrante e ofereceu sua mão.

Usagi retribuiu com afetividade. De repente, foi como se algo tivesse atingido-a e seus olhos arregalaram-se enquanto ela abria e fechava a boca, como um peixe fora d'água. "Você... você é Kaioh Michiru? 'A' Srta. Kaioh Michiru-sama?" Ela perguntou, entusiasmada.

"Sim, sou eu mesma," Michiru respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Agora Usagi sabia porque ela tocava tão perfeitamente. Kaioh Michiru era conhecida como uma das mais jovens músicas com uma carreira de prestígio dos dias de hoje. Ela já havia lançado um CD solo e havia participado de concertos e álbuns de outros grandes e famosos artistas.

"Minha nossa! É um grande prazer conhecê-la, srta. Kaioh. Eu devo dizer, nunca pensei que ia te encontrar nessa casa. Se não se importa com minha pergunta, o que você faz aqui?" Usagi disse, quase sem fôlego.

"Bom, eu moro aqui," Michiru sorriu graciosamente, sempre encantada em conhecer uma fã. Ela estava acostumada aos assédios e cada vez que uma nova moradora chegava, era a mesma história. "E já que vamos morar na mesma casa, por favor, me chame de Michiru."

"E olá, koneko-chan," o loiro alto pegou a mão de Usagi, tentando roubar a atenção. "É um grande prazer conhecer uma jovem tão bela. Sou Tenoh Haruka," ao dizer isso, ele beijou a mão de Usagi e deu um sorriso provocador.

Usagi o olhou pensando 'o que ele está fazendo! Ele não é o namorado de Kaioh-sama!', mas mesmo assim não conseguia desviar os olhos dos seus, como se estivesse sob o efeito de um feitiço.

Michiru, ao contrário do esperado, somente meneou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco, como se divertida pelos atos de Haruka. "Ora, por favor, Haruka! Não pode deixá-la em paz? Você acabou de conhecê-la," ela disse, libertando as mãos de Usagi. "Não ligue pra ela. Haruka está apenas te provocando," Michiru disse olhando para a confusa loirinha.

'Ela?' Usagi pensou. Agora que estava prestando mais atenção, era óbvio que era uma mulher a pessoa a sua frente. A forma esguia, os cílios longos e os discretos brincos dourados eram a marca de uma mulher distinta. Acho que preciso de óculos, pensou Usagi. Primeiro, o piano, e agora eu confundo uma mulher com um homem!

"Ah... espera um pouco! Tenoh Haruka, eu conheço esse nome... Onde foi que eu já ouvi isso antes?" Usagi pensou alto, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo, seu semblante estampado com uma expressão pensativa.

'Oh Kami-sama,' Luna pensou, já esquecida no assoalho. 'O que há com essa garota hoje?'

"Bom, você já deve ter ouvido esse nome. Haruka é pilota profissional e muito bem conhecida," Michiru explicou com orgulho, como se falasse de sua filha.

"Mas é claro!" Usagi exclamou. "Você é a famosa Tenoh Haruka! Nossa, meu primeiro dia em Tóquio e já conheci duas celebridades."

"Celebridades! Imagine! Você é muito gentil Usagi-san," Michiru sorriu novamente. "Eu espero que esteja gostando de Tóquio. A primavera é uma bela estação em nossa cidade."

"Sim, eu reparei," a garota concordou com a cabeça.

"Nossa! Olhe só a hora. Michiru, querida, você tem um ensaio em quinze minutos, não é?" Haruka exclamou ao checar a hora no seu relógio de pulso prateado Seiko®.

"Oh céus! É verdade, amor. Me desculpe por interromper essa conversa tão de repente, Usagi, mas eu tenho sair imediatamente se não quero chegar atrasada, de novo," Michiru disse, lançando um olhar a Haruka com um sorriso intrigante.

"Eu posso te compensar por isso. Vou te dar uma carona," Haruka ofereceu o braço enquanto Michiru rapidamente reunia cadernos e partituras.

"Vou aceitar porque se eu dirigir nunca vou chegar a tempo. Mas tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde," Michiru disse ao tomar o braço da loira.

"Eu duvido muito. Você nunca estaria em melhores mãos. Eu sou a melhor pilota e sou toda sua," Haruka sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Michiru, provocante, enquanto elas se encaminhavam à saída. "Até mais, koneko-chan!" Ela chamou ao abrir a porta, lançando um braço pro alto.

"Er... tá bom!" Usagi respondeu e acenou. A porta fechou-se novamente e elas haviam saído. Logo Usagi ouviu o motor do carro que se afastava.

"Koneko-chan?" Luna questionou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Ei! Nem sei de nada! Ela que está me chamando assim," Usagi lançou as mãos no ar em sua defesa.

_

* * *

Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu moro na mesma casa que Tenoh Haruka e Kaioh Michiru! Eu achei o preço muito caro, mas até agora eu tenho descontos, uma fonte quente e celebridades na casa. Mas elas têm uma relação estranha... Não digo que é estranha pelo fato que pode ser romântica, mas porque elas não se mostram como realmente são. Ai Kami-sama... Estou confusa de novo! Vamos dizer o seguinte: parece que elas se escondem dos outros. Se bem que eu até entendo isso. Não deve ser nada fácil ter todos esses repórteres de tablóides perseguindo sua vida!_

* * *

Usagi retornou a seu quarto e sua árdua tarefa de organizá-lo assim que Haruka e Michiru deixaram a casa. Agora que não havia mais música ou outras distrações ela se concentrou num plano bem prático e eficiente para que pelo menos pudesse ter uma boa noite de sono em seu quarto arrumado.

As coisas iam como planejado se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe que Usagi possuía um nariz e que esse funcionava muito bem. E o pior era que a cozinha ficava quase diretamente abaixo de seu quarto e era impossível não sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha de lá.

'Agora isso já é tortura!' Usagi pensou ao colocar uma pilha de livros no chão e levantar-se.

Ela então começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto pensando em meios de se livrar do cheiro inebriante de comida. Usagi nunca foi boa com isso. Comida era uma das coisas que mais distraíam-na. Se bem que já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que ela comera. E a pequena Hotaru-chan provavelmente pensou nisso e decidiu adiantar o chá da tarde para que a coitadinha da nova moradora não morresse de fome depois de tanto trabalho.

Então ficou decidido. Ela estaria pegando uma folga do trabalho por digamos... uma meia hora para uma pausa para o chá. Chá e quem sabe algumas guloseimas também. Usagi desceu rapidamente as escadas e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

"Olá Hotaru-chan!" Ela disse, mas então viu que a garotinha não estava em parte alguma. Ao invés disso, havia uma alta garota vestindo um avental e luvas de cozinha. Seus cabelos castanho-escuros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo e seus intensos olhos verdes piscaram algumas vezes ao ver Usagi entrar em seu território.

"Ah, oi! Me desculpa, mas eu pensei que fosse a Hotaru-chan cozinhando," Usagi sorriu desconfortável e não pensou no que mais dizer. Qualquer coisa que passava em sua mente desapareceu uma vez que ela viu travessas cheias de biscoitos de chocolate e uma torta de morango.

"Não, sou só eu mesma," a garota respondeu. "Desculpa, e você é...?"

"Ah, claro! Eu sou Tsukino Usagi. Acabei de me mudar de Quioto," ela esticou a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Mas é claro," a garota limpou as mãos numa toalha e retribuiu o cumprimento. "Eu não sou nenhuma Hotaru-chan, mas sou conhecida como Kino Makoto. Mako-chan, se preferir."

"É um prazer te conhecer," Usagi sorriu. "Então acho que você é a cozinheira oficial de quem ouvi falar. Realmente você sabe manter sua reputação."

"Ah isso não é nada," ela abanou a mão no ar. "Mas sente-se e pegue o que quiser. Eu geralmente cozinho ou limpo quando estou nervosa ou estressada. Hoje eu escolhi cozinhar. Mas nunca é bom comer tudo que eu preparo."

Usagi aceitou o convite e sentou-se com uma xícara de chá para tomar com os biscoitos e a torta. "Ah, sei bem o que quer dizer. Mas se você não se importa com as minhas perguntas bobas, por que está estressada? Você parece um pouco nervosa mesmo."

"Ah, não é nada, não. É só que... Eu acabei me encontrando com alguém que realmente não deveria ver," a alta morena respondeu movendo as mãos agitadamente ao sentar-se em frente a Usagi.

"Ah, sei," Usagi disse antes de lotar sua boca com biscoitos. "Parece ser alguém do passado. Um ex-namorado talvez?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perguntar.

"É... isso mesmo!" Makoto respondeu e suspirou longamente. "Ele às vezes consegue ser tão idiota! Meu dia estava perfeito antes de eu me encontrar com ele no centro e... Ai, desculpa! Eu aqui falando da minha vida de novo! E você acabou de se mudar, não tem que ficar ouvindo isso. Então vamos mudar de assunto. Como vão as coisas? Você gostou daqui?"

"Eu gostei muito. Só estou um pouco preocupada com o aluguel, por exemplo. É um pouco caro, mas até compensa pela fonte quente e as celebridades," Usagi sorriu tentando distrair a garota. Ela percebeu que Makoto não queria falar do ex no momento então era melhor que a conversa fluísse por outros assuntos.

"Celebridades?" Makoto franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ah, você está falando de Haruka e Michiru. Eu quase me esqueço que elas são famosas já que vivemos juntas. Então você conheceu as duas, hein?"

"É. Elas parecem ser legais. Mas me deixaram muito confusa! Eu pensei 'Acho que preciso de óculos. Primeiro eu não vi o piano na sala e agora confundi uma garota com um cara!'" Usagi riu da própria piada.

"Você quer dizer a Haruka," ela disse num tom de afirmação, e não de pergunta. "Não se preocupe. Quando o assunto é a Haruka não acho que você precise de óculos, a não ser que eu também precise. Quando me mudei pra cá também achei que ela era um homem principalmente porque ela e Michiru estavam sempre com esses joguinhos de ciúme. Mas então a Setsuna me explicou tudo."

"Hum... ainda bem que eu não fui a única," Usagi suspirou aliviada. "Então você mora aqui faz tempo?"

"É, acho que bastante, até. Sou uma das mais velhas moradoras. Quando eu cheguei só tinha a Hotaru-chan, a Haruka e a Michiru. A Hotaru se mudou com a Setsuna já que elas moram juntas desde sempre. Setsuna é amiga de Haruka e Michiru, e elas se mudaram para cá para se livrar dos repórteres e tablóides. O Mamoru fez um bom trabalho quanto a isso," Makoto explicou, pegando um pedaço da própria torta.

"É mesmo?" Foi só o que Usagi disse ao abrir os olhos, interessada no rumo que a conversa tomava.

Makoto afirmou com a cabeça. "No começo, achei meio estranho um homem gerenciar a casa. Mas a Setsuna insistia que estava tudo bem. Hoje em dia eu nem penso mais nisso. Ele se tornou uma espécie de irmão mais velho pra todas nós," ela explicou. "Bom, acho que nem todas," ela colocou após pensar melhor.

"Por que isso?" Usagi perguntou, sem a mínima idéia.

"Bom," Makoto se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras. "Acho que você reparou que ele é um cara bonito. Quero dizer, não é como se você estivesse na rua andando e não reparasse nele. E isso já gerou uma série de problemas... mas não é algo com que a gente tenha que se preocupar por enquanto!"

Usagi murmurou algo e continuou a comer. "Ei," ela disse. "Por acaso você tem alguma idéia por que ele fica me chamando de cara de Lua?"

A morena piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de responder. "Não, não faço a mínima! Mas o Mamoru é assim. Acho que ele gosta de provocar. Ele chamava a Rei-chan de esquentadinha. Logo ele pára."

"É bom mesmo ou então ele não vai sobreviver por muito tempo," Usagi disse e as duas riram um pouco disso.

_

* * *

Ela é um amor, Naru-chan! É o tipo de pessoa que parece mãezona de todo mundo, sabe? E também me disse que qualquer coisa, é só chamar ela. Pelo que conversei com a Mako-chan até agora, ela adora fazer coisas da casa como cozinhar, limpar, organizar. Ela cuida de praticamente tudo por aqui, e trabalha meio-período no restaurante da Meioh-san. E você precisa provar os biscoitos dela! Tô falando sério, são ótimos!_

* * *

A pausa de meia hora acabou por se estender por quase uma hora inteira. Usagi e Makoto conversaram esse tempo todo, e gostaram da companhia uma da outra instantaneamente. A morena, depois de arrumar a cozinha, foi ajudá-la a organizar seu quarto, mas logo teve que sair, pois tinha que começar a trabalhar na cozinha do restaurante.

Assim, Usagi foi deixada novamente sozinha com sua tarefa de desempacotar todas as suas coisas. Ou o restante delas. Makoto era realmente muito boa no que fazia e com isso conseguiu se livrar de mais da metade das caixas. Faltava praticamente somente um quarto de suas coisas, talvez um pouco mais, o que já era de grande ajuda.

A mais nova moradora da pensão estava distraída com seu trabalho, ou talvez fosse o volume alto das músicas que tocavam em seu aparelho de som, então ela não ouviu um exageradamente alto grito de indignação vindo do corredor. Somente quando ela ouviu fortes pancadas em sua porta que se moveu para ver o que acontecia.

Usagi abriu a porta um tanto perplexa, pensando em quem estaria tão enfurecido assim para bater tão forte. Com um olhar inocente e confuso no rosto, ela se deparou com uma morena de olhos flamejantes parada à sua porta, os braços cruzados e uma veia prestes a explodir em sua testa.

"Pois não," Usagi perguntou hesitante, seu sorriso rapidamente se desfazendo.

A moça pausou e tomou fôlego para o que parecia ser uma longa narração. Ela começou a falar devagar e calma, mas algo em seu tom de voz dizia que ela não era nada disso, no momento. "Por acaso," ela disse, "essa pilha de caixa desfeitas no corredor é sua?"

Usagi olhou por cima do ombro dela para a pilha mencionada. Ela voltou a olhar no rosto da outra, um pequeno sorriso como pedido de desculpas em seus lábios. "Acho que são," ela ofereceu, dando de ombros.

"Acho que são..." a garota repetiu, tentando se controlar, levando uma mão à testa. "Bom, óbvio que são, afinal ela deve ser a única pessoa se mudando pra cá hoje, então de quem mais seria?" Ela sussurrou, mas Usagi percebeu, rapidamente franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Me desculpa, mas tem algum problema?" Usagi perguntou, agora completamente incomodada com a atitude dessa garota que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de se apresentar.

"Algum problema?" A morena repetiu, tirando a mão da frente dos olhos. "**Algum** **problema**?" Ela perguntou novamente, elevando seu tom de voz. "É claro que eu tenho um problema! Meu problema é que as **suas** **caixas** estão bloqueando a **minha** **porta**!" Ela começou a gritar, se descontrolando. "Ah, que ótimo! Isso era tudo o que eu precisava: voltar pra casa pra encontrar o corredor abarrotado com caixas de uma idiota."

"Ei!" Usagi também se exaltou. "Não precisa falar assim, também. Era só pedir com educação que eu ia tirar essas caixas daí pra você!" Ela retrucou, cruzando os braços.

A morena jogou os longos cabelos escuros para trás. "Hunf," ela disse. "Para começo de conversa, teria sido muito mais educado se você não tivesse deixado essas caixas largadas aqui. Isso teria evitado toda essa discussão." Ela parecia estranhamente mais calma agora que tinha gritado com Usagi e que recebera uma resposta igualmente gritada.

Usagi continuou a observá-la enquanto ela deu as costas e simplesmente afastou as caixas de sua porta sem nem ao menos utilizar as mãos, apenas empurrando-as com os saltos que usava. Ela então abriu a porta do quarto em frente e entrou, batendo a porta logo atrás.

"Garota estranha," ela sussurrou, ainda encarando a porta.

"Mas ela tem razão, Usagi-chan," uma voz vinda do chão fez com que ela despregasse os olhos da porta.

"Tá, tá, Luna, mas ela também não tinha que ter gritado assim comigo," Usagi retrucou, e se moveu para tirar as caixas do corredor, saindo à procura de Setsuna e talvez alguma sala utilizada como depósito.

Quando chegou à sala, carregando as caixas, Usagi ouviu a porta se abrir e alguém anunciar que havia chegado. Não era ninguém que reconhecia a voz, então presumiu que deveria ser alguma das moradoras que ainda não conhecia.

"Ah, oi," ela chamou a garota que passava pelo corredor. Ela usava um uniforme colegial e carregava uma bolsa e alguns livros na mão. Ela se virou para olhar para Usagi, piscando seus olhos azuis.

"Olá," ela respondeu, observando-a com curiosidade. "Já sei: você é a garota nova que Setsuna falou. Tsukino Usagi, certo?" Usagi confirmou com a cabeça, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. "Muito prazer, sou Mizuno Ami."

"É um prazer te conhecer, Mizuno-san," Usagi disse, um tanto atrapalhada em cumprimentá-la e segurar as caixas ao mesmo tempo. "Por acaso você sabe se a casa tem alguma sala usada como depósito?"

"Ah, me desculpa," Ami rapidamente largou os livros e a bolsa na cadeira mais próxima e se ofereceu para pegar algumas das caixas de Usagi. "Pode deixar que eu te ajudo e te levo até o depósito."

"Muito obrigada," ela respondeu, aliviada ao perder um pouco do peso nos braços. "Eu já estava indo fazer isso mesmo, mas uma garota muito nervosa veio me dar uma bronca porque elas estavam na frente da porta dela."

"Você ficou com o quarto na frente da Hino?" Ami perguntou, aparentemente surpresa. "Não se preocupe. A Rei-chan geralmente é muito calma e sensata, mas tem seus dias."

Para Usagi, ela não parecia nem um pouco calma, tampouco sensata, mas resolveu guardar essa opinião para si mesma. Alguns minutos mais tarde, elas estavam retornando ao andar de seus quartos, conversando.

"Fiquei sabendo que você veio aqui para prestar a Toudai," Ami comentou, novamente com os livros e a bolsa em mãos. "Eu também vou prestar no final desse ano. Já sabe no que vai se formar?"

"Ainda não," Usagi confessou. "Eu pensei em me concentrar em entrar primeiro, depois ver o que vou fazer. E você?"

"Medicina," ela respondeu sem nem mesmo pensar antes. "Sonho de infância," ela explicou rapidamente. "Mas não se preocupe, tem muitas coisas interessantes na Toudai, e todos os cursos são muito bons, qualquer um que escolha," ela ofereceu um sorriso. "Se você quiser, eu tenho um guia de profissões e cursos da universidade no meu quarto. Posso te emprestar."

"Ah, valeu, Ami-chan," Usagi respondeu. "Mas pode ser outro dia? Hoje eu só quero terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas antes do jantar pra poder dormir no meu quarto arrumado."

"Sei como se sente," Ami respondeu. "Me mudei pra cá faz dois anos, mas ainda me lembro de como foi arrumar o meu quarto," ela pausou. "Bom, então até mais tarde, Usagi-chan," ela disse. "Ainda tenho minhas lições do colégio antes de entrar na faculdade."

"Mas amanhã é domingo," Usagi disse, e depois corou, pensando que talvez esse não fosse um comentário apropriado. Ela emendou rapidamente. "Quero dizer, você não tem que ter pressa, né?"

"Ah, sim," a garota concordou. "Mas assim tenho o dia de amanhã livre pra tudo que quiser."

Elas se despediram no corredor, e cada uma entrou em seu respectivo quarto. Usagi fechou a porta e pensou que provavelmente deveria ter tido as atitudes de Ami quando ainda estava no colegial. Aos sábados à tarde e domingos ela simplesmente se esquecia da existência dos estudos, somente se lembrando, desesperada, na noite de domingo, ou, às vezes, nas manhãs de segunda.

"Tudo bem, Usagi-chan?" Luna perguntou, deitada na cama no centro do quarto, observando sua protegida.

"Tudo," ela respondeu, novamente com seu sorriso bobo de sempre no rosto. "Acabei de conhecer mais uma das moradoras."

"Espero que não tenha arranjado mais problemas," Luna franziu as sobrancelhas, temerosa.

"Não, não," Usagi riu, abrindo mais uma caixa. "Pelo menos, não dessa vez."

_

* * *

Aquela garota é realmente muito esquentadinha. Agora sei porque o Chiba-san deu esse apelido. Afinal, ela não tinha que ter gritado daquele jeito, nem feito aquele escândalo por causa de algumas caixas, nem me chamado de idiota. Eu espero que isso não estrague a minha vida por aqui, ainda mais que ela tem o quarto logo em frente ao meu. Estou vendo que vai ser um ano muito longo..._

_Já a Ami-chan é uma graça. Ela ainda está no terceiro ano colegial, mas parece ser bem mais decidida e informada que a gente era, Naru-chan. E ela vai prestar medicina! Será que ela me ajuda a estudar? Kami-sama sabe que eu preciso de alguém pra me guiar! Sem você aqui, o que eu vou fazer? Brincadeira, eu me viro, você sabe, né? _

* * *

O jantar foi uma refeição calma e sem demais complicações. Para o alívio de Usagi, Makoto havia saído cedo da cozinha do restaurante e também tinha conseguido trazer alguns pratos de volta para a pensão. Haruka e Michiru chegaram em cima da hora para se sentar à mesa que ainda tinha dois lugares vagos.

"Quem está faltando hoje?" Hotaru perguntou enquanto trazia pratos e copos à mesa posta.

"A esquentadinha e a nossa tresloucada atriz," Makoto respondeu prontamente.

"Mako-chan, não fale assim delas," Ami retrucou. "A Rei-chan disse que foi jantar com o avô, e a..."

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, porém, a porta da frente se abriu subitamente, e foi fechada com um grande baque. Passos pesados, e obviamente irritadiços, seguiram-se pelo assoalho até o andar de cima.

"Dispenso explicações," Haruka riu, sentando-se ao lago de Michiru. "Ela não deve ter tido um dia muito bom. Aconselho vocês duas a irem dormir cedo, e sem fazer barulho," ela continuou, voltando-se para Usagi e Hotaru.

"Por que?" Usagi perguntou, piscando seus olhos azuis, confusa.

"O quarto da Aino-san fica entre o seu e o de Hotaru-chan," Setsuna explicou calmamente. "Mas não precisa levar os conselhos da Haruka tão a sério. Eles geralmente não são muito apurados."

"Olha só, a Setsuna fez uma piada," Haruka sorriu a ela, o queixo apoiado em suas mãos. A dona da pensão simplesmente limitou-se a sorrir seu enigmático sorriso que Usagi estava logo aprendendo ser uma marca registrada de Setsuna Meioh.

"Não, sério," Hotaru disse, rindo. "Ela não é tão ruim assim. Só tem seus dias, como todas nós."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que é melhor deixar ela quieta no seu canto quando ela tem esses dias?" Mamoru retrucou.

A jovem afirmou de sim forma de um balanço de cabeça, e Haruka logo interrompeu as palavras que dizer, e proclamando, "Então eu estou certa! Pronto, Hotaru-chan concordou comigo, o universo mais uma vez está em seu devido lugar, e agora nós podemos jantar!"

"Haruka, você bebeu hoje, por acaso?" Makoto perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto trazia mais pratos para a mesa, o que fez com que Ami engasgasse no suco que tomava.

"Não ligue pra ela," Michiru riu levemente. "Ela está apenas fazendo graça porque tem uma pessoa nova na pensão."

"Ahahaha," Usagi riu, numa forma meio nervosa e meio sem graça. Engolindo a seco, e tentando mudar de assunto (ou melhor, retomar o assunto), ela disse, "Mas então é sério isso? Eu não posso fazer nenhum barulho no meu quarto?"

"Está vendo, Haruka? Você já está traumatizando minha nova moradora," Setsuna disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Não se preocupe com isso, Usagi-chan. A Aino-san não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Ela é civilizada como todos nós."

"Na maior parte do tempo," Mamoru sussurrou no ouvido da loirinha.

"Creio que esteja falando de si mesmo, Mamoru," Setsuna levantou uma sobrancelha secamente. A resposta madura e apropriada que recebeu foi uma língua de fora do gerente de sua pensão.

_

* * *

Durante o jantar, eu fiquei pensando na minha "vizinha" e por que ela estaria tão nervosa. Os outros ficaram me contando episódios sobre as mudanças de humor da garota, e logo passaram a contar mais histórias, geralmente um alfinetando o outro, e imagino que exagerando nas fábulas! Ou eu espero... Enfim, eu terminei que ajudar a Hotaru-chan na cozinha, tomei um bom banho, e fui para o meu quarto, seguindo a rotina de sempre..._

* * *

A rotina de sempre de Usagi consistia em secar seu longo cabelo com o secador portátil e ligar o som com algum CD de sua preferência, que variava dependendo do seu humor. Selecionando um de seus favoritos álbuns de J-pop, ela se deitou atravessada em sua cama, pensando vagamente em onde Luna havia se metido.

Ela levou algum tempo até perceber que parecia haver um eco próximo. Ou era isso ou alguém estava fazendo um dueto com Ayumi Hamasaki. Revirando os olhos para si mesma, Usagi se pôs a sentar pensando que era bem mais provável que alguém na varanda estava cantando a mesma música do que a possibilidade de um eco nas proximidades.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, ela se encaminhou às portas que estavam entreabertas, espiando a varanda. Uma figura estava inclinada sobre a grade, a lua acima e a luz do poste iluminando seu perfil. Era uma moça muito bonita, com cabelos tão loiros quanto os seus que estavam presos num coque desarrumado na nuca. Ela vestia calças pretas e uma simples blusinha branca.

"Espero não estar incomodando," ela disse subitamente, assustando Usagi.

"Não, tudo bem," ela disse, um tanto nervosa. "Eu que devia pedir desculpas por ter deixado o som tão alto." Ela fez um movimento como se fosse entrar no quarto novamente, mas foi interrompida.

"Não, deixe," sua vizinha de quarto disse. "Eu adoro essa música. E também tenho o péssimo hábito de cantar toda canção que conheço."

"Eu também," Usagi disse. "Se não sei a letra, saio por aí inventando. Minha irmã vive me dando broncas por cantar errado."

Pela primeira vez, a moça desviou seu olhar distante e passou a observar a nova moradora da pensão. Usagi percebeu seus brilhantes olhos azuis analisarem criticamente seu rosto e sua aparência. Enfim, ela fez um leve movimento com as sobrancelhas, e estendeu sua mão direita.

"Aino Minako," ela disse enquanto Usagi também estendia sua mão. "Tsukino Usagi, certo? Bem-vinda."

"Obrigada," foi só o que ela disse, movendo-se para também se apoiar à grade.

"Aceita?" Foi então que Usagi reparou no cigarro aceso que Minako conservava em sua outra mão. Usagi recusou, negando com a cabeça em silêncio. "Faz bem. Eu devia parar com isso também." Contradizendo suas palavras, ela levou o cigarro aos lábios, em seguida soltando fumaça lentamente.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Usagi se sentia um tanto estranha ao lado de Minako, um tanto inibida. Ela foi se sentindo mais desconfortável ainda com o tempo por não saber porque se sentia assim.

"Você veio aqui pra estudar?" Minako perguntou.

"Sim," ela respondeu, sorrindo um pouco. "Quero tentar entrar na Toudai de novo. Achei melhor vir pra Tóquio, já que aqui ficam os melhores cursinhos."

"Hum," a outra respondeu, novamente com o cigarro na boca. Soltando a fumaça pelos lábios, ela apagou o cigarro num copo que estava apoiado na grade de madeira. "Verdade. Você vai se dar bem, se for com calma. E não seria má idéia pedir ajuda pra Ami-chan também."

"E você?" Ela perguntou, lutando a timidez repentina e fora do comum. "Estuda?"

"Não," ela respondeu, sorrindo levemente. "Larguei faz muito tempo. Devia ter tentado entrar numa faculdade. Mas depois do colegial, eu saí por aí trabalhando, e vim parar aqui. A Setsuna sempre disse que eu tinha um quarto reservado aqui, se quisesse."

"Que bom," Usagi sorriu, voltando ao seu comportamento que era sua marca registrada.

"Bom, acho que vou entrar e encerrar a noite," Minako disse, voltando-se para suas portas abertas. "Foi um longo dia. Boa noite, Usagi-san. E boa sorte."

"Ah, pra você também," Usagi respondeu. "E boa noite."

Ela ficou mais alguns momentos parada na varanda, observando a lua e as estrelas. Enfim, também voltou para dentro de seu quarto, onde encontrou Luna dormindo no pé da cama. Balançando a cabeça levemente, Usagi diminuiu o volume do som e se pôs debaixo das cobertas com os restos da carta que escrevia à Naru.

_

* * *

Ela é um tanto misteriosa, e tem uma qualidade que me passa algo como receio... Mas parece ser boa pessoa. Pelo menos é mais educada que aquela esquentadinha! Hunf! Bom, não tenho muito a dizer sobre ela, ainda. Pelo menos nossos gostos são parecidos, e espero com o tempo descobrir mais coisas a seu respeito. Você sabe como eu sou, adoro conhecer pessoas novas!_

* * *

"Ah," Usagi suspirou. "Enfim, aqui estou. Em Tóquio." Ela bocejou longamente, e apagou as luzes do quarto, para logo em seguida cair num mundo de sonhos.

Continua... (?)

* * *

N.A: Ah! Enfim eu soltei o segundo capítulo, depois de três mil anos. Perdão a aqueles que estiveram esperando. Minhas desculpas envolvem, como sempre, distrações (como outras histórias, idéias confusas, etc), bloqueios, crises existenciais, uma mudança pra outra cidade (e praticamente uma outra vida), e coisas desagradáveis (como vestibular).

Bom, dá pra ver que eu fiquei muito enrolada. Eu tinha uma idéia muito legal pra desenvolver, e até pensei em algumas coisinhas mais pra frente. O problema é ver se vou ter energia, paciência e inspiração pra continuar com essa história. Não prometo nada a ninguém, exceto que vou levar em consideração essa trama até o fim, e tentar levar as coisas no meu ritmo. Antes de tudo, eu preciso dar um jeito na minha vida, antes de levar adiante a vida de Usagi e companhia. .

Beijinhos e muito obrigada a todos!


End file.
